


【宁羞】缠绵游戏

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 来来回回来来回回。我只站在门外。——彭羚《缠绵游戏》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 23





	【宁羞】缠绵游戏

  
  
姜承録的口罩遮了半张脸。他不喜欢戴帽子、不喜欢穿高领的衣服或者帽衫。他很清楚自己在什么时候最吸引人：松垮的上衣敞开的衣领，露出漂亮的脖颈和锁骨线条，下面穿着细腿的九分裤。凸起的脚踝和腕骨、还有圆润的喉结。其实他也不是很喜欢戴口罩。他的五官不算特别出众，但是饱满暗红的嘴唇和微微下垂的双眼在一起会混合成一种间杂在天真和肉欲之间的性感。怎样将自己最蛊惑人的一面展露出来是混这个圈子的必修课，而显然他对这堂课的要点心知肚明。  
  
但这个时候，他不能不将自己遮掩牢靠，以免被人认出来。他知道如果他被抓到了把柄，他并不会比这两个月的高振宁更好过，公司也不会对他有更多的宽容。幸好他不算真的红得家喻户晓的那一档，到了那个时候，他可能也没法这样出来找乐子了。  
  
另一个原因是——他和高振宁已经很熟悉，以至于他是否打扮得如平常一样精致，好像已经无法影响到他对对方的吸引力。既不会让对方更动心一点，也不会让对方失望。  
  
当然，反过来也一样。从他们第一次上床到现在已经快一年，对彼此的印象已经维持在一个稳定的范围内，不会因为某一两次的表象产生太大波动。  
  
上床上多了，竟然比普通情侣还稳定。像高振宁有一段时间没约他了，他竟然还有点想念。想念对方的床上功夫和带来的欢愉。  
  
高振宁看起来像是头发刚吹干，正披着浴袍窝在被子里看电视，见他进屋从床上起来，走过来压着他在门廊接了个吻。  
  
温柔得如同是情人间的吻，轻轻拉下他的口罩，偏着头亲上他的嘴唇，按照他的喜好舔了舔唇珠。手却很直白地从他的后腰滑向屁股。隔着衣料，姜承録感到他炽热的手掌往下移，在衬衣上留下一道模糊的折痕。他配合地贴近了一点，手指绕到身后，勾住了高振宁的指尖。  
  
“你从家里过来的？”  
  
“不是。从片场。”  
  
高振宁动作顿了一下，手收了回去。他没听说过姜承録又进组了，对方也没跟他提过。不过炮友之间，确实没有什么提的必要。只不过从片场来，姜承録可能还没做准备。  
  
“你去洗吧，我等你。”  
  
他边说边调了一下空调的温度。  
  
姜承録似乎想跟他说些什么，手指依然缠绵地和他勾在一起。高振宁产生了一种错觉，好像对方想问问他最近毫无联系的两个月。最后对方却只是轻轻按过他的掌心，和过往每一次没有什么不一样。  
  
  
  
姜承録很喜欢做这样让人误会的小动作。他沉迷于和人手指交缠，细长的手指在对方手上亲昵地蹭一蹭，也不色情，幅度很小，像在撒娇一样。轻而易举就让人对他心软。高振宁第一次见到他的时候就因为这样熟练的技巧有一刹那动心过，但他很快就清醒了过来。姜承録站在酒吧暗黄色的灯光里，嘴唇厚实适合接吻，眼睛几乎是湿漉漉的，先拽紧了他的衣角再去拉住他的手，大拇指不安地蹭在掌心动了动。高振宁知道在这种场合，最不能对让人心动的人动心。哪怕他和姜承録在床上也契合，而对方身上那种杂糅了纯真和肉欲的气质让他有点控制不住自己。对方双腿绞缠在他腰上，脸上带着迷茫而快活的神情，饱满的嘴唇张着像是要喘不上气了。他声音低哑，带着一种微妙的语调呻吟，模模糊糊地念他的名字。  
  
高振宁狠狠顶进对方湿热紧致的肠穴，有点遗憾这只是一夜情。  
  
但一夜情后的第三天，他们在新剧组的开机仪式上又相遇了。两个小演员，微不足道到甚至不知道对方就在组里，见面的一瞬间感到了某种尴尬。  
  
姜承録褪去了他在床上那种羞涩又甜蜜的伪装，神情淡然，态度端正。高振宁也表现得和他平时给人展示的那一面差不多：自信、幽默、但有分寸。但他们上过床见过对方放纵的一面，再看到这种为镜头而生的表象，便不由得觉得怪异。  
  
两个人双手客套地握了一下，停留没比跟别人更短或者更长。但是在松手的时候，高振宁感到对方柔软的指腹从自己的手背上轻轻擦了过去。不知道是故意的还是无意的。  
  
他装作不经意地看了一眼姜承録。对方也依然神色如常。  
  
  
  
姜承録从浴室出来。没穿衣服，抬手先关了顶灯，屋里窗帘拉得很紧，霎时只剩床头灯一个光源。他皮肤偏白，在澄黄色的光晕和阴影里像一块甜蜜的芝士蛋糕。  
  
高振宁把电视关了，在床上敞开手等他靠过来。对方并不扭捏，扯开被子趴到他身上，一条腿自然地滑进他浴袍下面，和高振宁的双腿贴在一起。  
  
高振宁揽住他的腰，道：“直接就这么出来了？”  
  
姜承録道：“让你硬快一点。”  
  
高振宁闷声笑了笑，姜承録能感到他胸腔的震动，下面被对方抬胯顶了一下。对方又问：“你赶时间？”  
  
“嗯……”姜承録动了动，撑起身往下挪了半个身位，“明天八点开机。”  
  
“那保证七点前放你走。”高振宁逗了他一句，两个人都很清楚姜承録是晚上不能过夜的意思。  
  
姜承録抬眼看了看他，解开他的浴袍系带，俯下身把高振宁半软的阴茎含了进去。  
  
高振宁深吸了一口气，宽大的手掌慢慢按进了对方柔软的发丝里。  
  
姜承録那对殷红饱满适合接吻的嘴唇裹在他的阴茎上，幅度很小地蹭了蹭他的掌心。湿热的舌头随着他的动作贴着高振宁的性器动了动，近乎亲昵，就像他惯常勾勾人手心的那种讨人喜欢的小动作一样。然后他往后退了退，让性器从自己的嘴里离开，调整了一下姿势，重新张开嘴，慢慢地把对方已经硬起来的性器吃进湿润温暖的口腔里。他半跪在床上，上半身趴着，屁股翘着，显得腰非常细，臀部的线条很好看。  
  
嘴里一股腥味，口腔被撑得很满。姜承録和高振宁当了这么久炮友，很重要的一个原因就是对方在性事这方面确实有得天独厚的资本，含在嘴里沉甸甸的并不轻松。姜承録努力放松口腔把对方的阴茎往深了吞，舌面时不时舔过上面的筋络。他能听到高振宁逐渐粗重的喘息，也能感受到对方埋在他头发里的手指越收越紧。  
  
高振宁伸手摸了摸他的侧脸，几乎能摸到阴茎的轮廓。  
  
姜承録了解他的暗示，费力地从喉咙里嗯了一声。对方很快不再克制，扣着他的后脑在他口腔里顶撞起来。嘴唇和舌面被他的性器磨得发麻，口腔深处又酸又胀，姜承録闭上眼，伸手握住自己的性器，随着高振宁的动作给自己套弄起来。闭上眼后依然有床头灯那点暗黄色的光环残余，他在脑海里幻想自己现在的形象，趴在床上撅着屁股，握着自己的阴茎张大了嘴吞吃高振宁的性器。很淫荡。他也在想象高振宁此刻的表情。姜承録有点近视，但在外一直戴着隐形眼镜，几乎没有粉丝知道。他睁眼可能反倒看不清高振宁的样子，闭眼时却能想象对方敛去了平日里那副好脾气的表象，露出非同寻常的冷静和狠厉。他很喜欢这个表情，像是正在狩猎的大型猛兽，和对方的身形正搭配。高振宁的阴茎塞得他有点呼吸困难，他的思维飘飘荡荡，突然想到如果对方是按照这样的人设发展，可能能比现在红得多。但转念一想，又觉得高振宁身上那种甚至有点单纯的理想主义者少年气质已经扎根得太深，要不然也不能落到这种境地……高振宁用力顶了他口腔一下，然后退了出去，把他的思绪掐断了。  
  
因为空调暖风而显得干燥的空气灌进他的喉咙里，泛起一阵迟来的酸痛。姜承録握着自己的性器又套弄了几下，却因为嘴唇上残留的那种酸麻触感和现在的空虚对比太过奇怪而感到不满。他松了手搂住高振宁想和他接吻，亲上去前嗓子眼却突然一阵瘙痒，他忍不住侧头用手背遮着咳了几下。  
  
高振宁的手都已经在他欺身上来的时候滑到了他臀瓣，现在又滑了上去，撑着他后背，问道：“给你倒点水？”  
  
姜承録摇了摇头，还是亲上去了，含含糊糊道：“赶时间。”  
  
“差这点儿……”高振宁被他逗笑了，但也没强求，如他所愿含着刚刚舔吻着他阴茎的嘴唇接吻。姜承録的口腔被性器摩擦得过于敏感，在对方伸舌舔过去的时候低低呻吟了一声。高振宁动作一下狠起来，一边和他接吻一边翻身把他压在床上，手指摸到他洗澡时已经扩张过的穴口顶了进去。  
  
姜承録的后穴比他的口腔还湿润还热，黏黏糊糊的都是他自己挤进去的润滑剂。高振宁捅了两根手指进去，指节刮过对方柔软的肠壁软肉往里面摸索，轻车熟路地找到姜承録穴道里最敏感的一点按了上去。姜承録在他身下抖了几下，手指插进他发丝里把他又往下压了压催促他。高振宁摸了摸他湿软的后穴，又伸了两根手指进去撑了撑，空气顺着手指间的缝隙灌进去，姜承録觉得有点怪异，手指滑下去捏了捏高振宁的后颈。  
  
一股酸麻的感觉冲到太阳穴，高振宁颤了一下，手指变本加厉按压上对方的腺点。姜承録瞬间就软下来了，嘴里溢出一声又低又甜的喘息，闭上眼忍耐强烈的快感，肠穴里的软肉痴缠着对方的有力的手指绞紧。本来舔高振宁的阴茎时姜承録就已经把自己的性器也抚慰到兴致高涨，此刻被对方恶劣地用直白强烈的快感刺激，有点忍不住了。他一边深深地喘气和自己想射的冲动抗衡，一边推了推高振宁的胳膊：“别用手……快进来……”  
  
高振宁把手指抽出来，又低下头去亲他。高振宁真的很喜欢接吻，甚至给他带来他们中有比肉体关系更缠绵的情愫滋生的错觉。在床上在他们每次刚见面或者要告别的时候亲一下，亲得又凶狠又黏人，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，让薄而敏感的皮肤在介乎于疼和痒之间的触感里颤抖。姜承録一边感受对方柔软温暖的嘴唇和吻，一边敞开腿让高振宁能顺利把硬了很久的阴茎顶进他的穴道里。他刚刚才品尝过的沉甸甸的性器，带着几乎让他害怕的硬度和热度一点点顶开后面簇拥在一起软肉，他能感到肠道被缓缓撑开，属于另一个人的热量和力度被接纳到身体里。  
  
高振宁深吸了一口气，低声对他讲道：“放松点……”  
  
两个月没做爱，他的身体有些不适应另一个人的锲入，用了一段时间才完全接纳进来。高振宁被他肠道里淫荡多情的软肉咬得头皮发紧，狠狠地顶了一下他早就熟稔的腺点位置，问道：“想我没？”  
  
姜承録飞快地回答：“想。”甚至眼睛都没有睁开。  
  
高振宁愣了一下，笑了笑不置可否。他没再说话，性器又往深处顶了顶，专心去履行炮友的义务，尽力去取悦自己和姜承録。他们身体的契合度确实高，哪怕隔了这么久，他依然很快能找回让两个人都舒服的节奏顶弄。对方肠穴里的嫩肉缠绵地裹在他的阴茎上，比之前姜承録口腔里那种湿热的紧致感还让他觉得失控。一瞬间想到第一次和对方做爱的时候姜承録的穴肉也是这样又软又热，亲昵地吻舔着他的性器。一瞬间又是对方平日里那种冷淡矜持，毫不在意的模样。他喘了一下，性器往穴道里敏感的腺点顶去，手指揉捏上对方胸口已经发骚挺立起来的乳尖，让性器被姜承録后面骤然绞紧带来的快感将脑子里其他多余的想法都冲走。只留下缠绵的快感涌进他的神经里，细致湿润像是要构筑个幻境。姜承録短而密的睫毛上沾着水汽，他眼睛也是潮湿的。对方搂着他的肩颈半抬起身索吻。高振宁低头亲他，手掌握着他的臀瓣揉捏，阴茎一下一下发狠地往穴道里那块触感奇特的软肉顶去，听着姜承録在吻里含含糊糊的呜咽和呻吟。  
  
高振宁力度更狠地直直碾揉着对方后穴里的敏感点，感受着软肉开始不受控制地痉挛起来，姜承録一只手从他肩上滑下来挡住眼睛，抽抽噎噎地喘息，没过一会儿就拖长了尾音喊着他的名字高潮了。高振宁也忍不住了，顶弄了两下，射进他的穴道里。  
  
姜承録依然挡着眼睛平复呼吸。高振宁把性器退出来，看到姜承録的穴口有一点湿滑的水迹，伸手摸了摸。姜承録低低地唔了一声，挡了他的手一下。他还沉溺在快感的后韵里，没什么力气，但高振宁还是没再逗他，只是例行问：“我抱你去洗澡？”  
  
对方也例行回答：“你先……我，等一下。”  
  
高振宁耸耸肩，把他湿漉漉的刘海拨到一旁，低头亲了亲他。  
  
  
  
等他洗完澡套着短袖短裤回来的时候，看到对方翻身趴在床上看手机，肩背到腰线再到臀肉，一条美好圆润的弧度。高振宁怀疑这种角度和姿势，也是姜承録有意展露出来的。自然得如同本能，让人无法从他身上移开视线，即便对方羞赧的回应背后都是精心准备的胸有成竹。  
  
他凑过去，问道：“你看什么呢？”  
  
话这么说，他却没有去看对方的手机屏幕，而是背过身把洇湿的床单卷了起来。  
  
姜承録没应声，却拉了拉他的上衣下摆，直接把手机递到他面前。  
  
屏幕上是微博的转发界面。空荡荡的信息框还没有打进去字，被转发的那一条，是高振宁工作室今天早上发的澄清公告以及起诉两个月前造谣者的律师函。  
  
高振宁愣了一下，旋即取消了转发，退出转发界面，把手机还给了姜承録，道：“你蹚这浑水干什么。”  
  
他回身继续收拾被他们搞得乱糟糟的床单，过了一会儿脑子突然一热，语气轻松开玩笑似的说道：“你要真想做点什么……别和你那个小鲜肉炒了，和我炒一炒，我舆论就好了。”  
  
话刚说完，他自己立刻意识到自己越界了。他们从来没管过彼此身边是真是假有没有其他人。没有真的聊过，但默契使然，一直是这样做的。  
  
“抱歉，”高振宁抹了一把脸，把干净的新床单使劲抖了抖扬了起来。白色的布料挡住他的视线，只有姜承録一个模糊的安静的轮廓。  
  
对方果然没有接他的话，只是道：“我去洗澡。”  
  
高振宁躺回床上，重新开了电视。水声停了后又过了一会儿，姜承録从浴室出来，穿着一套柔软的睡衣。领口敞着，露出笔直的锁骨和脖颈柔软的线条。喉结凸起，像一颗圆润的珠子。  
  
高振宁愣了愣，问：“你不是要走吗？”  
  
姜承録爬上床，钻进被子里，躺在他身边。然后才低声回答：“明天早上，再走。”  
  
手臂横过他的小腹，手指落在他掌心，慢慢地在上面蹭了一下。如往常一样。又不一样。  
  
高振宁在心里叹了一口气，收拢手指捏了捏，然后问：“给你吹吹头发？”  
  
姜承録应了一声，看他从床头柜翻了吹风机出来，按到暖风。隆隆的声音响起来，一时间，电视的声音、街道上汽车驶过的声音都听不见了。  
  
  
  



End file.
